


Recover

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Buck is a big brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:While Buck is back at work post-lawsuit he slowly becomes depressed because of his team's cruel treatment towards him then one say they finally realize everything they've been doing and how hard it's been on Buck? Btw I love you're work💕💕
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Recover

Buck felt like fucking cinderella. 

_ “Clean the rigs Buck.” “Mop the floor Buck.” “No calls for you Buck.” _

It sucked. He felt like he had when he joined the department, an outsider, ignored. Bobby had finally stopped treating him like a reckless kid, but a small set back had changed it all.

Even Eddie, his best friend, wouldn’t talk to him. He hadn't seen Christopher in a month. He hadn’t seen any of the kids, except for May, a few times in passing.

He could feel himself slipping. He hadn’t felt this way since he first moved to LA. Lost, alone, and sad. Then he’d barely been eighteen. He’d felt abandoned by his sister, hurt by his parents and very, very small in a big, big city.

Now he was a grown ass man, reduced to a petulant child by the lack of attention from his family.

*****

“I don’t know what to do Maddie,” he whined into the phone. “I can’t do anything right.”

“Buck they do have a right to be angry with you. You sued them.”

“I didn’t sue them, I sued the department. And I had no idea that lawyer was going to dredge up their personal shit. I just wanted my job back, but now they’re treating me like I’m nothing.”

“You don’t deserve that Buck, you don’t. But you have to give them a chance to get over their hurt, once they’ve recovered they’ll come around.”

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“Talk to them then.”

“They won’t listen.”

“Make them listen. You’re strong Buck, make them see you.”

*****

He tried his best. He tried to talk to Bobby, but he was loaded up with more chores before a call came through. Hen had softened a bit, giving him regretful looks every time they left him behind. Chim tried his best not to meet his eyes. Eddie had put in for a transfer, he and Christopher were two hours south in San Diego. He was completely and utterly alone.

*****

“Bobby I think it’s time to cut this,” Hen said after yet another call where Buck was left behind.

“What are you talking about?”

“This thing with Buck. It’s gone too far. We can’t keep cutting him out and treating him like he’s less than human. He’s a damn good firefighter and that’s being wasted leaving him behind at the station. I understand being angry. I was angry. But Eddie moved to San Diego to get away from him. He was Buck’s best friend, don’t you think that’s a little much?”

Bobby sighed, “Yeah that’s excessive.”

“He’s skinnier now. Like he was when he joined up. He’s not eating Bobby. He’s depressed.”

“Damn it. I shouldn’t have let it go this far. We need to make it right.”

Hen nodded, “I’m not sure if he’ll forgive us quickly. I know he’s hurt, this has gone on for too long for him to just say everything is okay.”

“Then we’ll work at it.”

*****

It took almost a month for Buck to believe they were genuine. Slowly he was inserting himself back into team dynamics. He had finally accepted an invitation to Bobby and Athena’s for dinner.

“Buck!”

“Oof. Hey Harry,” Buck lifted the young boy into a tight hug.

“Where have you been?”

“I’ve been really busy. But I promise I’m gonna be around more now. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Hey Buck.”

“Hi,” he sat Harry down and pulled May into a hug.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

“I am now.”

“Good.”

“Kids go wash up. Dinner is almost ready,” Athena called.

“Okay mom,” they chorused.

“Hey buckaroo,” she pulled him into a warm hug and kissed his cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m better.”

“I’m glad. Come on, I made you favorite.”

“Yes!”

Bobby was seated at the table but moved to stand when Buck entered the dining room.

“Hey kid.”

“Hey Bobby.”

Bobby hugged him and patted his back before sitting back down. Buck took a seat next to him and the kids joined them.

Athena had barely served the food before the kids mouths were moving a mile a minute. Buck relished in the noise. When he finished his plate, he sat back in his chair, zoning out to the mindless chatter.

He stayed long after the sky had gone dark and Athena had wrangled the kids into bed.

“I should get going,” he yawned, only just realizing how tired he was.

“Okay kiddo.”

Bobby walked him to the door but stopped him before he could leave.

“Buck I’m sorry for how we’ve treated you the past few months. We’re your family and we never should have put you through that. We took it too far.”

“It still hurts. I don’t know that my best friend moving away from me will ever not hurt. But you and Hen and Chim tried to make it better. And that’s what counts to me.”

“I’ll never stop trying to make this better Buck. I hope you know that.”

“I do. Goodnight Bobby.”

“Goodnight kid. Drive safe okay?”

Buck nodded and leaned in for one last hug.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah I know Buckaroo. I love you too.”


End file.
